


El dolor todavía está ahí

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces piensa que el dolor nunca se irá...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El dolor todavía está ahí

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el especial de navidad de la comunidad de livejournal: fandom_insano.  
> Espero les guste, no duden en dejar kudos o comentarios para saber qué les pareció :)

Había pasado una semana de la muerte de Paige y todavía sigue sin creer que ya no la verá más. Que ya no podrá abrazarla, no podrá sentir los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello, sus cálidos labios ya no lo recibirán cuando se encuentren después de estar un fin de semana completo sin verse.

En su familia, a excepción de Peter y su madre, nadie sabe lo que le pasó, pero es consciente de que todos se deben estar preguntando por qué está tan callado en los almuerzo. Seguramente Laura se pregunté por qué ya no reacciona cuando le dice algo para molestarlo, solo la mira y no responde con algún insulto, simplemente está ahí. Cora que es más pequeña también se da cuenta que algo le pasa a su hermano mayor, antes siempre jugaba con ella y pasaban tiempo juntos, pero desde que vio morir a Paige en sus brazos ya no se siente capaz de hacer lo que hacía antes de que ella llegara a su vida. 

Lo peor de toda esta situación es que por mucho que quiera superar su muerte nunca podrá, porque cada vez que se transforme en hombre lobo y se mire en un espejo podrá observar el cambio en sus ojos, ese que sucede cuando se mata a alguien inocente. Porque sí, él mató a Paige, y por mucho que su madre le diga que sus ojos seguirán siendo hermosos y que era inevitable lo que pasó, y nunca podrá olvidar el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar la chica por su culpa, porque no fue capaz de medir las consecuencias de sus actos. 

Vuelve al lugar donde acabó con la vida de Paige y en lo único que es capaz de pensar es que si no fuera por él, ella seguiría viva. Es en esos momentos donde maldice tanto ser lo que es, y le cuesta comprender como es que su familia considera que ser hombre lobo y morder a alguien es un regalo, si para él eso ha significado perder a la persona que más quería.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día…


End file.
